Disney
Disney is a media company first founded by brothers Walt and Roy Disney in Hollywood on October 13th, 1923. In 2001, Disney acquired the rights to Power Rangers as part of a package deal with the rest of the Saban Entertainment library (which included Digimon) when Disney purchased Fox Family (renamed ABC Family). After finding out that they had the series, Disney had planned to cancel the show after its first season under their ownership Power Rangers Wild Force, with plans to run the 10 seasons in syndication on ABC Kids and ABC Family. However, they were persuaded by Douglas Sloan and Ann Austen that the show could be produced with a fraction of the cost if filming moved to New Zealand. Disney agreed, and the entire voice-over cast and crew (some of whom had been with the show from the start) were fired, with only the stunt team relocating with the show. There was a brief attempt to restart the franchise from scratch instead of tie in to the Saban shows but this was later dropped.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 38:15 to 38:49 According to Greg Aronowitz, Disney attempted to legitimately cancel the series after Dino Thunder. However, the series was still an astounding success in Europe. So much so, that Jetix UK made Disney sign a contract to keep producing Power Rangers until 2008. Disney wanted to make the show on a low budget (Bruce Kalish and Jackie Marchand have said there wasn't even furniture in the writers room, though John Tellegen says this is a joke he started) and demanded stock footage heavy episodes to help with that. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 09:55 to 13:14Marchand, 24:15 to 25:00 Despite an initial marketing push, Disney grew tired of the franchise - according to RPM producer Eddie Guzelian, Disney was embarrassed to even be airing the show let alone producing it. At one point, one executive suggested that they shouldn't create new footage and just dub Super Sentai. They once again attempted to cancel it after Jungle Fury as their contract with Jetix UK was up, but were persuaded by them and Bandai, who were going to keep making toys whether the show was ongoing or not, to make another when they agreed to help fund it. After RPM, Disney finally cancelled the TV series franchise in 2009 and then repeated edited versions of Mighty Morphin. Saban later reacquired the rights to the franchise and revived it with Power Rangers Samurai. On March 20, 2019, Disney acquired 20th Century Fox, which had previously produced Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Disney Era Ranger Series *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' (adaptation of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger; post-production) *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' (adaptation of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger) *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' (adaptation of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger) *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' (adaptation of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' (adaptation of Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' (adaptation of GoGo Sentai Boukenger) *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' (adaptation of Juken Sentai Gekiranger) *''Power Rangers R.P.M.'' (adaptation of Engine Sentai Go-Onger) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (2010 re-vision) (adaptations of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger) Animated Series Plans Disney originally had plans to create an animated version of the Power Rangers. A pilot script was writtenJohn Tellegen post on Rangercrew: "I was told very little (basically nothing) about the animated PR. but I did read the animated pilot. I didn't love it for PR. Rangers thrives in the live action space. " and initial designs made. http://brandonragnar.deviantart.com/art/Power-Rangers-368518079 The plan was later cancelled for unknown reasons. Library * While Disney held the film elements of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, all theatrical, television and home entertainment rights were completely and exclusively controlled by 20th Century Fox. Saban Brands has subsequently acquired all rights to both movies. Sources Category:Entertainment Company Category:Companies